survivorpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Vanuatu
Survivor: Vanuatu is the ninth season of the CBS reality show Survivor. Season Summary The ninth season started off as battle of the sexes, with the all-male Lopevi taking on the all-female Yasur. Minerva immediately showed her social prowess by making friends with everyone except Zoey, who she thought would threaten her game. On Lopevi, the men were focused more on strength, where a few contestants lacked. Yasur lost the first immunity, and Minerva sent Zoey packing. When Yasur lost for a second time, Minerva then decided to take out Lori, who the other women agreed to with no opposition. A Double Tribal Council then sent both tribes to Tribal Council; Alexander was immune, and Chase asked to be voted out due to his injured knee. Alexander proceeded to give Minerva immunity at Yasur's Tribal Council, where Tessa, the outsider, was voted out. Yasur finally won an immunity challenge, sending Lopevi into turmoil. Alexander quickly aligned with Dan, Jeff, and Mattie to take out Tom; the plan succeeded. This forced Devote, Ian, and Nick then formed an alliance out of necessity. The next episode, each tribe was to select two members from the opposing tribe. Lopevi selected Minerva and Sally-Sue, while Yasur selected Alexander and Jeff. These four castaways swapped tribes, sending the game into a tailspin. Sally-Sue immediately realized how brainwashed Minerva had made everyone on Yasur, and went on a crusade to eliminate her by aligning with Dan and Mattie. The trio began to work on Nick, who was the swing vote. On Yasur, the four remaining woman made a solid alliance, putting Alexander and Jeff in a tight spot. Yasur lost the challenge, and Jeff was eliminated. Lopevi lost next, and the trio finally convinced Nick to join them, blindsiding Minerva 4-3. Wanting to keep their numbers strong, Lopevi threw the next challenge so Alexander wouldn't be eliminated on Yasur. They then voted out Ian, leaving Devonte alone in the game. Yasur and Lopevi then merged into Alinta, where Dan's alliance came up with a plan to keep Devonte from tying the votes with the Yasur women. Alexander and Sally-Sue formed a fake alliance with them, slating the votes against Devonte, who was sent packing. Alexander and Sally-Sue proceeded to jump ship once again, by blindsiding Allison, followed by Diana. Seeing as the end was near for Jolene and Olive, they decided to walk around camp naked for a whole day, to see how the others would react. Olive was voted out, followed by Jolene, leaving the alliance of five left. Alexander thought the men would be taking out Sally-Sue after she was unable to win immunity, but Dan quickly organized a mutiny with Sally-Sue and Mattie, blindsiding Alexander and voting off nick at the next Tribal Council. Mattie won the final immunity, eliminating Dan as yet another blindside. During the final two, Sally-Sue received the votes off all the women, Alexander, and Dan, while Mattie received Nick's. Sally-Sue was the newest Sole Survivor. Castaways Category:Survivor Seasons